


How does it feel?

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Murder, References to Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo vive una vida infeliz con Camus, se cansa y decide hacerle ver a Camus qué se siente que le traten como a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does it feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el evento de Halloween del club de fans y dedicado a Nesi por su cumpleaños.

Se encontraba sentado en un  gabinete, el ritmo suave de la música le abstraía momentáneamente, mientras el joven frente a él le estudiaba silenciosamente. Ninguno emitía palabra alguna. Simplemente permanecían ahí, hasta que el castaño observó su reloj por tercera ocasión. Temía interrumpir las cavilaciones del otro, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, y pese a que el dicho popular rezara que la noche es joven, bien era cierto que  para una persona que sólo contaba con las horas durante las cuales  la luna era la única fuente de luz natural, la noche era un mujer que deseaba hacerse pasar por joven, pero que no lo era tanto. Así que animado por esa perspectiva, el joven tomaba su cigarro, encendiéndolo mientras esperaba no tener que insistir.  
  
—Ah perdona, te aburres. Quizás debería empezar ya.  
  
—No se preocupe, pero creo que sería bueno que iniciáramos. ¿Desea que vayamos a otra parte?  
  
—Realmente no es necesario, pero creo que sí, sería mejor. ¿Alguna sugerencia?  
  
—Podríamos ir a un hotel…  
  
Sus mejillas no pudieron evitar que el color subiera hasta ellas debido a la mirada profunda del otro, como estudiando si sus palabras contenían algún otro mensaje subyacente.  
  
—Vayamos pues, ¿escoge usted?  
  
—No conozco realmente  la zona…—, deseaba poder excusarse, encontrar alguna explicación o cambiar de tema, pero no fue necesario, el joven frente a él le interrumpió.  
  
—Entonces vayamos al que conozco.  
  
Al salir del bar, la brisa fría de diciembre le dio en la cara, provocando se reacomodara la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, al observar al otro, se percató de que el frío no le hacía mella, el elegante abrigo de color negro parecía suficiente para él. Se extrañó aún más cuando el hombre le señaló un auto hasta el que caminaron, el cual era un modelo reciente, lo que le confirmaba la posición acomodada de su interlocutor de hace unos minutos.  Era de lo más insólito, subir al auto de un desconocido, ciertamente ambos podían y tenían poderosas razones para sospechar del otro, y aún así ahí estaban, dirigiéndose a un hotel para encargarse de su asunto.  
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar a un discreto edificio gris, carente de anuncio alguno. Al bajar del auto el joven de ojos verdes y cabellera castaña siguió al rubio que se hubiese encontrado en el bar, no sabía a bien que le pasaba, pero estaba nervioso, más de lo usual ante una persona cualquiera. Al llegar a la recepción, decidió quedarse un poco atrás. Una vez que el rubio regresaba con una llave en mano, no pudo evitar percatarse de la mirada un tanto morbosa y desaprobadora del hombre detrás del mostrador.  Sabía lo que el hombre pensaba; sin embargo, decidió ignorar la incómoda sensación de ser observado mientras esperaba con su acompañante el elevador. Por su parte, el joven rubio parecía bastante tranquilo, indiferente ante las miradas que les eran dirigidas, si es que las notaba del todo.   
  
Tras aquel frustrante encierro en el elevador, al fin salían al corredor, sus orbes miraban puerta tras puerta, todas iguales a su parecer, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a una de ellas, el chico la abrió lentamente, permitiéndole el paso. Era una habitación sencilla, limpia y sobria. Bastante del estilo del ojizul que se retiraba el abrigo, sentándose en un sillón cercano al mueble del tocador. El castaño no tardó en recobrar el sentido del tiempo, tomando asiento en una mesa y sacando diversos papeles mientras se acomodaba la corbata, dejándola de lado.  
  
—Bien, podemos empezar…  
  
El rubio asintió, mirándole con languidez antes de inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante, buscando mayor cercanía, como si alguien les pudiese escuchar.  
  
—Conozco sus excelentes antecedentes, así que creo que lo mejor será ir al punto. Ciertos eventos han acaecido en mi vida señor, mismos que me llevan a necesitar de sus servicios.  Como puede apreciar, estoy de luto y la razón es que mi pareja ha fallecido hace poco.  
  
—¿Desea entonces que le ayude con algún trámite señor?  
  
—En realidad no, no quiero se ofenda, pero eso es lo menos importante. El hecho es que la muerte de esa persona fue un tanto inesperada y según algunas personas, las condiciones fueron anormales. ¿Me entiende?  
  
El rubio lo observaba serio, mientras extraía una cajetilla de la bolsa de su abrigo, extrajo una pieza mientras extendía la caja al castaño, quien amablemente rechazó el cigarrillo; un encendedor era lo único que necesitó para empezar a expirar círculos de humo al mismo tiempo que esperaba en silencio la reacción del joven frente a él.  
  
—¿Quiere decir que se piensa que esa persona fue asesinada?  
  
El chico de blonda cabellera rió suavemente, para después mirarle con sus inquisidoras turquesas.  
  
—Puede decirlo sin temer señor, lo que quise decir es que no dudo que se me acuse de ser el que lo matara. Después de todo, soy su único heredero.  
  
El chico tragó saliva, llevando ambas manos hasta su frente, frotándolas con insistencia antes de mirar de nuevo al que al parecer sería su nuevo cliente.  
  
—¿Esta mujer era mayor que usted o hay otros motivos para pensar que a usted le interesara matarla? Necesito conocer todos los detalles.  
  
Nuevamente el hombre de ojos azules negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, poniéndose de pie hasta llegar a una ventana.  
  
—Era un hombre, como entenderá no había ningún vínculo legal entre ambos, y bueno, si desea saber la verdad se la diré, porque al parecer Kanon no lo ha hecho.  
  
Ante la mención de aquel nombre, el joven castaño simplemente sonrío, recordando el modo en que el hombre mencionado le había rogado que se encontrara con un amigo suyo que requería asesoría legal.  
  
—Mi nombre es Milo y he vivido en París varios años, llegué cuando apenas tenía 17 años, es decir hace unos diez años. Camus fue la primera persona en extenderme la mano, pero no todo fue como yo pensaba. La gente creía que éramos una pareja perfecta, pero las apariencias engañan.  
  
Milo le extendió al joven un fólder color crema, mismo que no tardó en abrir éste, leyendo el reporte de la muerte del amante de su nuevo cliente. La razón: asfixia, al parecer había estado en un cuarto, encerrado y drogado por completo. No se conocía la razón, pero el reporte apuntaba que el centro nocturno en el  que había estado se había incendiado por algún accidente con los fuegos artificiales que se empleaban para un espectáculo pirotécnico. No había muertos, más que uno. Ciertamente era anormal, pero no encontraba suficientes razones como para culpar a Milo.  
  
—¿Y en qué se podrían basar para creer que usted lo mató?  
  
—El lugar es de mi propiedad, y además fui la última persona en verlo. Creo que no puede entender la gravedad de esto, todos sabían que éramos pareja desde hacía casi siete años. Pero al parecer nadie desea meterse en problemas cuando se pone en duda mis motivos para haber permanecido tanto tiempo a su lado, pese a todo.  
  
—¿Pese a todo, dice usted?  
  
—Camus no era precisamente paciente, además de ser muy celoso, peleábamos con mucha facilidad, pero nada grave. Veo por su expresión que ahora entiende.  
  
El joven abogado asentía, mientras releía los papeles. Pasó hojas con detenimiento, mientras pasaba de tanto en tanto su mirada por el joven rubio.  
  
—No será fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Ahora dígame todo lo que pasó esa noche.  
  
—Se lo diré si es que gusta, pero como sabe, una vez que lo haga, no podrá rechazar el trabajo.  
  
No le agradaban del todo esas palabras, pero después de todo, ya había aceptado, era un recomendado de Kanon, así que no se negaría.  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
>>> Flashback<<<  
  
Trataba de controlarse y evitar ahorcar al otro, sus  manos buscaban en que entretenerse, mientras las sádicas imágenes en su  mente se dispersaban. Le observaba molesto, furioso prácticamente; no podía creer todo lo que le hacía pasar ese hombre.  
  
—Bien, ya es suficiente, te he aguantado de todo Camus, de todo. Pero esto ya es el colmo. No me vengas con esas cosas de que fue hace mucho, llevamos muchos años juntos, y se supone que a él no lo veías desde antes de que empezáramos a salir.  
  
Ante las acusaciones del blondo, el pelirrojo simplemente le ignoraba; colgó el teléfono mientras bufaba cansado, su aspecto mostraba el tedio que sufría ante las acusaciones interminables de Milo.  
  
—Bien bien, ¿quieres al verdad? Sí, alguna vez me acosté con él, pero ya ni recuerdo cuándo. Y eso no pasaría si fueses más amable conmigo. Nunca te parece nada, y cuando estoy contigo te quejas de que no te dejo respirar.  
  
—Camus, casi matas al pobre hombre, sólo porque fuimos a tomar un café. ¡Es un compañero de trabajo!  
  
—Pero te desea, y lo sabes, y no te importa dejar que te invite un café.  
  
—No me vengas con esas cosas, no voy a permitir que me digas de nuevo que soy un hombre frívolo que sólo busca sexo, porque no es verdad, si eso fuera así, hace mucho que te habría dejado.  
  
—¿Qué intentas decir?  
  
—Nada Camus, nada. Sólo que simplemente si fuese por sexo, te digo que sufro más nuestra relación que nada, además, no soy yo quien viene hasta ti para decirte que nos tenemos que hacer la maldita prueba del SIDA.  
  
Ante tales palabras el pelirrojo se calló, manteniendo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Milo simplemente salió de la habitación, dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto, fuese lo que fuese; para evitar que Camus volviese a tratarle como al objeto al que siempre podía hacer como se le diera la gana. Si bien era cierto que le había ayudado a salir adelante, Camus no tenía derecho a creerse con título de propiedad sobre Milo.  
  
Se encaminó hasta el centro nocturno que en alguna ocasión Camus le hubiese regalado; aún recordaba cómo había deseado negarse, pero no le había sido posible, la necedad de Camus había sido mucha y con tal de hacer las paces, Milo había aceptado el regalo. Había dado un trago a su vaso de vodka cuando una mirada sobre sí le hizo girar su cabeza.  
  
—Tengo lo que me pediste querido…  
  
Musitaba una mujer de seductora apariencia en su oído, antes de dejar la bolsita sobre la mesa y retirarse como si nada a bailar en la pista.  
  
Al día siguiente habían salido del hospital, sin dirigirse la palabra. El camino había transcurrido en sepulcral silencio, que se había extendido hasta que habían llegado a casa, momento en el cual Milo había comenzado a empacar.  
  
—¿Qué haces Milo?  
  
—Me voy Camus, no soporto más esto, no podemos seguir así. Necesitamos tiempo, me voy a quedar en el departamento que está en el ático del bar.  
  
Y sin más había dejado a Camus, no le había contestado las llamadas y había estado deliberadamente evitando bajar al local, esperando no verlo, puesto que si lo hacía, ya no podría llevar a cabo su plan. Pasaron los días hasta que llegó el momento en que escuchó como tocaban la puerta.  
  
No necesitaba saber quién era, puesto que sólo Camus podía buscarle. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre de mucho mejor aspecto al que había dejado en su casa días antes.   
  
—Por tu cara puedo decir que todo salió bien.  
  
Camus asintió sonriente mientras extendía el sobre a Milo.  
  
—Tú también puedes estar despreocupado, ciertamente tendremos que hacer otras, pero estamos limpios, y es casi cien por ciento seguro.  
  
El rubio no ocultó su molestia al ver como Camus se había tomado la libertad de abrir sus resultados. Sin embargo decidió no discutir el asunto con Camus, no tenía sentido.  
  
—Sí, casi, eso significa que tendremos que ir de nuevo, hasta quién sabe cuándo, porque nunca estaremos del todo seguros…  
  
Camus frunció el ceño, molesto por las recriminaciones de Milo, ya se había disculpado lo suficiente, no era su culpa haberse topado un día con su ex, mucho menos que éste resultase ser un promiscuo que le había estado buscando para decirle que se había infectado sin siquiera saber quién le había contagiado. Era una situación irreal, pero la habían tenido que afrontar como pareja; incluso podía recordar lo bien que habían estado, Milo y él no habían peleado, y gracias a ese otro hombre, todo se había terminado, su pequeño momento de paz estaba muerto.  
  
Tenía la intención de arreglar todo, y pese a la actitud un tanto hostil de Milo, estaba  seguro de lograrlo. Se aproximó hasta Milo, quien se sentó en un sillón, cansado. Comenzó a rodearle con sus brazos, mientras sus labios trazaban un camino por el torso de Milo.  
  
—Espera…—, susurró Milo, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Camus aceptó reticente, dejando que el otro fuese por unas copas y una botella de licor.  
  
—Por nosotros, por estar bien y que no nos den un susto igual...—, comentaba con cierta recriminación Milo. Ambos llenaron sus copas, Milo simplemente besaba los labios de Camus de tanto en  tanto, rellenando su copa cuando ésta se vaciaba.  
  
Para el pelirrojo las sensaciones se magnificaban, el calor aumentaba y su necesidad por el otro se acrecentaba a cada instante. Pero por alguna razón se sentía más torpe de lo que debía sentirse al estar tomando unas cuantas copas.  
  
—Milo ¿qué me diste?  
  
—Sólo un poco de Bourbon amor…  
  
Sin saber por qué, reía, reía mientras sentía los tibios labios de Milo recorriendo su  cuello, extrayendo suspiros apasionados de él. Si bien era cierto que no había posición definida, era raro que el rubio tomase la iniciativa. Pero a Camus le encantaba como el experto toque de Milo parecía deshacerle de placer, aquellas manos exploraban su entrepierna, su espalda y todo su torso. Estaba siendo poseído de un modo en el que no lo había sido antes.  
  
 _How does it feel to treat me like you do  
When you've laid your hands upon me  
And told me who you are  
I thought I was mistaken  
I thought I heard your words  
Tell me  
How do I feel tell me now  
How do I feel_  
  
  
—Dime Camus ¿qué se siente tratar a alguien como me tratas a mí?  
  
Las palabras iban cargadas de rencor, cosa que perturbaba a Camus dado lo dulce de las atenciones de Milo, pero pronto el cariz de su ritual amoroso se volvía un tanto violento. Los dientes de Milo se hincaban en su piel con fuerza, su mano le masturbaba dolorosamente.   
  
El cuerpo del rubio sobre de él era una sensación sobrecogedora, sus miembros eran incapaces de responderle, pero no así para reconocer las caricias de Milo. Sentía su sangre hervir, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía ligero, como si le hubiese… drogado.  
  
 _How does it feel?  
How should I feel?  
Tell me how does it feel?  
To treat me like you do_  
  
—Me drogaste…—, musitó Camus con voz entrecortada por el placer, tratando de mirarle con repudio, sin importar cuánto gozaba de aquello.  
  
—No te preocupes Camus, es solamente un poco de láudano, belladona, acónita, platas inofensivas, lo único que hacen es que estés a mi merced, como yo lo he estado al tuyo…—.  
  
Susurraba mientras sus dedos se paseaban por la entrada del francés, distraídamente besaba su cuello, mordiendo esa porción de piel hasta amoratarla. Finalmente le penetraba sin consideración, permitiendo que sus cuerpos se uniesen en una discordante sinfonía de gemidos, pero nada lo detendría ya. Deseaba hacerlo gemir, gritar, pedir clemencia por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, lo había  humillado y le había hecho sentir como una basura humana. Con sus celos, con su actitud posesiva y déspota.  
  
  
 _Those who came before me  
Lived through their vocations  
From the past until completion  
They'll turn away no more  
And I still find it so hard  
To say what I need to say  
But I'm quite sure that you'll tell me  
Just how I should feel today_  
  
Si no trabajaba era por él, porque al parecer deseaba controlar a Milo desde el aspecto económico, si no salía era porque Camus no podía, era tan agobiante, que deseaba que por un instante el peso del encierro fuese compartido con Camus. Así de simple. A veces se había sentido tan vacío y tan perdido que prácticamente deseaba gritarle a Camus preguntándole quién jodidos era Milo, porque ni siquiera él podía recordarlo.  
  
 _I see ship in the harbor  
I can and shall obey  
But if it wasn't for your misfortunes  
I'd be a heavenly person today  
And I thought I was mistaken  
And I thought I heard you speak  
Tell me now  
How should I feel_  
  
Las embestidas aumentaban su ritmo, mientras que el cuerpo laxo de Camus accedía a Milo como ese hombre nunca lo había hecho, Camus nunca le había hecho caso, si lo tenía a su lado, lo ignoraba casi todo el tiempo, y cuando Milo estaba dispuesto a irse, ahí estaba Camus, rogando y hasta ordenándole que regresara. En diversas ocasiones le había hecho caso, más por falta de ánimos para pelear que por gusto. Se desconocía, ya no era el chico que había llegado de Grecia, Camus lo había  hecho la persona más feliz, y al mismo tiempo, la más miserable que existiera. El problema era que del paraíso, ya no recordaba nada, ni restaba nada. Ya no sería el juguete, ahora era él quien tenía a Camus en sus manos, y después de eso, estaba decidido a dejarlo.  
  
  
 _Now I stand here waiting..._  
I thought I told you to leave me  
While I walked down to the beach  
Tell me how does it feel  
when your heart grows cold  
  
How does it feel?  
How should I feel?  
Tell me how does it feel?  
To treat me like you do  
  
Un clamor de sus labios era lo que necesitaba para vaciarse en el interior de Camus, rendido cayó al lado del casi inerte cuerpo. Ambos jadeaban, pero Camus lo hacía débilmente, mientras que las turquesas de Milo goteaban, las lágrimas de coraje retenido surcaban sus  mejillas, mientras sus labios cerrados depositaban un último beso en los labios de Camus.  
  
>>end of flashback<<  
  
—Fue todo, después de eso lo dejé ahí, el incendio supongo que empezó por algún descuido, y cierto, Camus murió por mi culpa. Yo lo drogué y lo dejé sin poder pararse siquiera. Además, su amante, el que le fue a decir que estaba infectado de VIH, fue una farsa, yo le pagué, quise que Camus sufriera en carne viva lo que me había hecho…esa era la última parte de mi venganza…  
  
El castaño le observó aturdido, sacando un pañuelo para limpiar el sudor que recorría su rostro.  
  
—Comprendo, es realmente ensordecedor saber todo eso, agradezco la honestidad y le aseguro hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por evitarle molestias innecesarias…  
  
Tras aquellas palabras el hombre se puso de pie, le dió un breve apretón de manos y le abandonó con prisa. Por su parte, Milo sonreía, discretamente mientras  tomaba su abrigo y montaba en su auto, omitiendo la mirada insistente del gerente del hotel.  
  
—Bien Kanon, todo salió bien. Te agradezco todo…  
  
>>flash back<<  
  
Todos los asistentes dejaban el panteón, la lápida de mármol blanco ya estaba siendo colocada, y en medio, solitario, estaba Milo, observando inexpresivo como Camus era enterrado, como esa sonrisa, ese demonio de angelicales facciones y benditas maldiciones, pasaba a formar parte de la tierra.  
  
—Del polvo vienes y en polvo te convertirás…  
  
—Kanon ¿sigues aquí?  
  
—Sí, y no me creo esa pose tuya Milo, dime ¿cómo lo hiciste?  
  
El rubio se giró, mirándole atónito, entreabriendo sus labios. Por su parte Kanon le observaba serio, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.  
  
—Es en serio Milo, si no me dices, iré a decirle a la policía todo lo que sé.  
  
—¿Y qué sabes?  
  
—Que cierta mujer te vendió una cantidad considerable de plantas alucinógenas que bien pudieron haber matado a Camus… o que le pagaste a cierto hombre para fingir que tenía SIDA…  
  
—Está bien ¿qué quieres saber?  
  
—¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
  
—Murió de asfixia, ¿Qué no lo sabes?  
  
—Milo, no soy tan ingenuo como crees.  
  
Kanon sonreía, gesto correspondido por Milo de modo apenas perceptible. El rubio se inclinó ligeramente, susurrando al oído del otro.  
  
—Nunca subestimes a un chico tranquilo como yo Kanon: un cigarro, un bote lleno de papel, además de un encendedor de gas y muchos juegos pirotécnicos pueden ser muy útiles.  
  
Tras aquellas palabras Milo se alejaba de un Kanon sorprendido sobremanera.  
  
—Conozco un excelente abogado ¿sabes?  
  
—No creo requerir de sus servicios, pero mándalo Kanon, nadie sabe cuándo puede necesitarlo...  
  
Milo recalcaba la frase observando a Kanon fijamente, sonriendo de lado. Después elevó su mano, despidiéndose mientras entraba en el auto que le llevaría a su apartamento. Necesitaba un trago, y después, un buen baño.  
  
>>end of flashback<<


End file.
